Tan Solo Dejate Caer En Nuestro Amor
by 1LoganEsMioMay
Summary: La partida de Jo afecto demasiado al amor de mi vida, debo ayudarlo SLASH! Basado en la cancion: Fall Spanish Version de Kevin, Karla y La Banda y Big Time Break Up


**-O-**

_¿Cómo están? Llego Melody o como ustedes me conocen, 1LoganEsMioMay Y les traigo lo prometido: ¡Mi primer One Shot Slash! ¡Woo Hoo!_

_Esta historia surgió de uno de mis Covers Favoritos: Fall en español de Kevin, Karla y La Banda… Es una hermosa traducción de la canción original de Justin Bieber, otro ídolo mío. _

_Comenzó siendo Cargan y termino siendo Kames… Las vueltas de la vida ¿no?_

_La idea también vino luego de ver "Big Time Break Up", yo soy una persona muy emotiva… y cada vez que veo ese episodio me parte el alma Kendall. Creo que a la mayoría de los Rushers nos pasa, pero sobre todo a mí, me parte el alma de una manera inimaginable. Ya lo tenía Pre-escrito, pero luego del episodio, Borre todo y comencé de nuevo. Entonces me salió Kames._

_Luego de todo el llanto y explicaciones, los dejo con el hermoso (para mí) One Shot que titule: _

**-O-**

**Tan Solo Déjate Caer en nuestro amor.**

Narra James:

"Aeropuerto Internacional de Los Ángeles"

_¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí? ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir tanto?_ Me preguntaba yo mismo

Kendall se encontraba viendo el avión que llevaba al amor de su vida despegar, el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles nunca se sintió tan tenso, Logan, Carlos y yo nos mirábamos, preguntándonos si Kendall salía de esto…

Cuando el Aeroplano se perdió entre el firmamento, el volteo y se dirigió a paso triste hacia nosotros. Lo abrazamos, a pesar de todo el dolor no dejaba escapar una sola lágrima.

Nos dirigimos al auto lentamente, veía como su labio temblaba y sus ojos verdes estaban vidriosos, _"Por favor Kenny no llores, no podre soportarlo"_ Pensaba, de tan solo verlo quería llorar, me partía el corazón.

Faltaban pocos pasos para llegar al auto, cuando de repente siento una presión excesiva en mi hombro derecho y luego un golpe sordo en el suelo… Volteo y lo veo, en el suelo…preso de su llanto, tapando sus ojos, sollozando sin control con Logan a su lado abrazándolo con fuerza.

Sus Gritos de dolor daban miedo… me arrodille para quedar a su altura y lo abrace… dejando que descargue su dolor… Sentía las lágrimas caer de mis ojos, esto era demasiado, lo abrace con fuerza y me dispuse a llorar con el…

-Desahógate amigo, vamos- le susurraba-

-¡¿Por qué se fue?! ¡¿Por qué?!-sollozaba sin control-

No sé cuánto tiempo duramos abrazados, pero de un momento a otro sentí que dejo de sollozar.

Lo levante lentamente y camine hacia el auto, un paso antes de llegar se desmorono. Cayó al suelo en estado de inconciencia.

-¡Kendall!-grite asustado, pero antes de poder hacer algo un brazo me detuvo-

-Tranquilo, estará bien…fueron demasiadas emociones en una hora, ahora levántalo iremos a casa-me dijo Logan secándose sus lágrimas-

Yo solo lo obedecí, lo subí al auto y regresamos a Palm Woods. Su mirada era de dolor, sus mejillas tenían lagrimas secas y su frente estaba tibia, este había sido un golpe duro para el… 2 años de relación tirados a la basura por una película, el parecía haber entendido que era lo mejor para ella, no pensé que le afectaría tanto.

Pero lo que más me duele, es que no se dé cuenta cuanto lo amo… nadie podrá amarlo más de lo que yo lo hago, es imposible…sé muy bien que mi amor por él es gigante y traspasa cualquier límite del mundo… pero por más doloroso que suene, para el yo soy nada más que su hermano, sé que nunca me vera como yo lo veo… ¿Cómo no puede notar que lo amo?, él es mi sonrisa de todos los días y ahora que tengo el camino libre voy a conquistarlo, cueste lo que cueste. Porque de una cosa estoy seguro, no voy a dejarlo sufrir, no me voy a quedar sentado viendo como la vida se le escapa… Dejare el miedo atrás y tratare de ayudarlo. Si cae yo lo sostendré, Solo necesito que me habrá su corazón, yo le sabré cuidar… hare lo posible para que vuelva a sonreír… lo hare.

Nuestra amistad es increíble, sé muy bien que no lo voy a perder…no está en mis planes que eso pase... no lo perderé… el miedo no se interpondrá, volveré a hacerlo feliz aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida…él ha hecho tanto por mi… desde la audición hasta traerme a L.A. para cumplir mi sueño, dejando el suyo de lado… ¿Cómo no regresarle el favor?

Ya habíamos llegado a Palm Woods, lo sacudí levemente haciendo que vuelva a este mundo… Mire esos ojos verdes y juro que me perdí en ellos, tenía ganas de besarlo, de probar por primera vez esos labios…pero no, no era el momento.

-Vamos al parque, quiero hablar contigo-le susurre-

El solo asintió, se limpió la cara y camino junto a mí hasta el parque… Caminamos en silencio hasta nuestro árbol, y digo nuestro porque en el tronco tenia grabado nuestros nombres y la fecha en la que llegamos aquí… ese día inolvidable en el cual nuestras vidas cambiaron para siempre.

Flash Back:

Después de que la disquera nos aceptara, fuimos hasta el parque los dos solos con el pretexto de conocer nuestro nuevo Hogar.

Caminamos por 15 minutos hasta que encontramos este gran roble, nos sentamos debajo de este… el silencio reinaba el lugar, solo se escuchaban el dulce canto de los pájaros y alguna que otra risa de niños… estuvimos callados hasta que decidí romper el silencio.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-Abandonaste tu sueño de jugar en los Minnesota Wilde por mi sueño… ¿Por qué?-

-Porque Amigo, esta oportunidad aparece una sola vez en la vida y… no iba dejar que te la pierdas-

-Pero aun así, pudiste haberte callado-

-Digamos que también lo hice por mí… Hermano estamos en Los Ángeles, Vivimos en grande, lo hacemos en grande… es más…-tomo un palito del suelo-

-¿Qué haces?-

-Este árbol, será nuestro… mira… asi siempre recordaremos como llegamos aquí-

-Es genial…sabes Kenny, me alegra que hayan venido conmigo…-

-Yo también, ahora vamos que mama nos matara-

-Vamos-

_** 03 de Marzo del 2010, De Minnesota a L.A.**_

_** James, Kendall, Carlos y Logan**_

_** O mejor conocidos, como "Big Time Rush"**_

Fin del Flash Back:

Nos sentamos bajo el viejo roble, desvié mi mirada a la inscripción en el tronco… Kendall lo noto.

-¿recuerdas este árbol?-

-Si… no habíamos venido desde entonces… Wau… cuantos recuerdos-

-Si…-su expresión cambio—Oye James-

-¿sí?-

-Lamento…lo de…hoy…nadie debió verme llorar-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-porque soy el líder, debo ser fuerte… y… hoy no lo fui…-

-No debes ser fuerte, sé que la partida de Jo te afecto… no hace falta que aparentes algo que no eres en este momento Kendall…-dejo escapar un par de lágrimas-Yo… debo decirte algo…-

-¿Te gusto no?-

-Tu… ¡¿Qué?!-exclame sorprendido

-Vamos James, no me engañas… sé que te gusto-

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-

-La forma como actuaste el día que te enteraste que… Jo… se iba a Nueva Zelanda, la forma que me abrazaste hoy y las palabras de ahora… me hace pensar de que te gusto-

-Yo… ¿tan obvio soy?... Oye si yo no te gusto… am…-

-Yo nunca dije que no me gustes-un par de lágrimas cayeron por mis ojos-Mírate… estas a punto de llorar por mi… y no lo valgo Jaime, no lo valgo… eres el chico más cotizado en Palm Woods, todas las chicas te aman, todas quieren salir contigo, saliste con Abruey Stuart, Selana y te vienes a fijar en mi… ¿Por qué?...-

-Eso es lo que tú crees, para mí vales mucho… Demasiado diría yo, ¿Qué no vales nada?... vales mucho, eres alguien increíble, lindo y muy buen líder… pero sobre todo sabes escuchar y ayudar cuando un hermano está mal…-

-Entonces… sí soy todo eso, ¿Por qué Jo me dejo?-

-Ella no te supo valorar, esta ciega por la fama… yo dejaría todo por ti… Todo Kenny lo juro…-no pude contener más el llanto- Cuando te vi llorar hoy, juro que mi corazón se rompió…lo juro-

-No hace falta que lo jures, lo note…-

-¿lo notaste?, ¿sabías que yo te amo? Tu eres mi sonrisa de todos los días, yo siempre estuve para ti…ahora yo daría todo por volver a verte sonreír Kenny, no me voy a quedar sentando viendo tu sufrimiento, voy a luchar por ti lo juro... sé que dije muchas veces esas palabras hoy pero es para que sepas, lo que en realidad siento por ti…-

-Kendall lloraba en silencio, sonrió- Wau… resultaste ser muy romántico…-

-solo contigo Kendall, solo contigo… Sé que no sientes lo mismo por mí, que crees que soy superficial y que solo pienso en mí mismo… solo dime que me odias y…-sentí un dedo bloqueándome el habla-

-Sh… sacas conclusiones apresuradas Jaime…-

-Quiero besarte-susurre-

-¿Por qué no lo haces? Estoy soltero ¿lo olvidas?-

-No quiero aprovecharme de ti Kendall… sé que tu…-mis palabras fueron cortadas por los labios más dulces que jamás probé… sentí como mi corazón latía a mil por hora, cerré mis ojos y me dispuse a disfrutar ese hermoso sabor que me volvía loco, enrede mis manos en su suave cabellera rubia, el imito la acción… el beso no era suave era más bien rudo y desesperado, con una pasión que solo nosotros dos podíamos reprimir, se inclinó un poco hacia mi dejándome recostado sobre el árbol, paso suavemente su lengua por mi labio inferior, pidiendo acceso a mi boca…el cual gentilmente concedí, exploro mi boca y yo la suya… era el beso más hermoso que jamás había dado en mi vida… No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero la falta de oxígeno ya me estaba mareando, por lo cual, aunque no quería, separe nuestros labios.

-Su mirada se perdió en la mía, mis ojos derramaron un par de lágrimas- No hace falta que llores…-

-sé que estoy soñando-argumente

-no estas soñando Jaime… Tranquilo…-seco mis lágrimas-

-Te amo…-

-Lo se… yo también te amo…-volvimos a besarnos-

Sabía muy bien que Kendall no estaba del todo "curado" por así decirlo…pero yo lo ayudare…

Sé que no le será fácil olvidar a Jo, pero sabe que puede contar conmigo… Lo amo con todo mi corazón y mi ser, y tratare de hacerlo feliz… ¡no! Yo lo hare feliz...

**-0- **

_Aw… Lo siento si me quedo muy, muy (ejem, demasiado, ejem) Cursi… Un Review no mata a nadie… Criticas, comentarios, sugerencias, Odio ¡todo es bienvenido!_

_Para los que siguen: "_**Mentiras" **_Estoy trabajando en el final, prometo subirlo pronto… _

_Se despide, La Argentina más linda (Puf… ya quisieras Mel, ya quisieras) _

_Melody, o como ustedes me conocen 1LoganEsMioMay _


End file.
